I Want You to Know
by Ayame Amerante
Summary: After “the prophecy” Robin and Star share a moment. RobxStar fluff filled oneshot.


****

Title: I Want You To Know

Author: Emma Catherine

Summary: After "the prophecy" Robin and Star share a moment. RobxStar fluff filled oneshot.

Song (based off of): "We'll Never Know" by Lifehouse

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin lay on the bed in his room. It had to be done... he knew he had to- just how was the question. And when--

Soon, as soon as possible actually- more than as soon as possible, now.

Robin picked up his communicator on a moment of sheer impulse; typing in Starfire's code, he quickly connected, placing the device in front of his face so she could see him.

"Hey Star, Could you come up here for a minute? I've got something I need to tell you immediately," His message was short, even though his intentions were bigger.

Star nodded quickly, closing the relaying device before starting for the stairs.

Robin only wished he had told her sooner... that he hadn't had to tell her now. But it had to be done.

He pressed the play button on his CD player, the random play skipping to one of his favorite songs.

The slow acoustic almost music began to play as he heard Star knock on the door. Robin walked over to the door, glancing in the mirror on the wall, he readjusted his hair, placing his fingers on the keypad as he punched in the code.

"Robin?" a hesitant voice called through his door. Robin's door swished open.

Starfire's eyes were red from crying, as she stepped into the room, Robin wrapped her in a tight hug, her tears soaking into his uniform. "I am scared.." she whimpered. "What is to happen to us?"

"I don't know, but I've got something I need to tell you, Star... There were so many opportunities I could have used to do it before... make this better somehow- make it easier almost..." Robin took a deep breath. Her head still on his chest. "I wish I hadn't waited until now... Now that I feel like I'm pressured for time, the end of the world could be now- but I've gotta tell you, Star."

Starfire looked up at him, her tears spilling over her eyelids and coursing over her cheeks.

"Robin, I do not want everything to end. I love this world, I love the people, and even the fighting of crime has made me happy... Robin I--"

Robin let go of her, stepping away to face the window. He breathed deeply, listening to the music that filled the room. The air between them

"I know... But the end of the world could be in an hour, and somehow- even though I've kept this a secret for so many years, I don't care if I tell you now; because I might not ever have a second chance..."

Star walked over to where he stood, wrapping her arms around his waist and placing her chin over his shoulder. hugging him kindly to relieve him from his inner battle.

"Star, I need you more than I've ever needed anyone; Even if the end of the world is in five minutes- I want to spend the rest of my life with you... Even if it means for the short amount of time that we have left." Star felt her arms slide up to his rib cage where she felt that his heart was beating feverishly.

"before everything is no longer here... if we're not going to live through this: I need to have at least told you..."

Star loosened her grip as he wrapped his arms around her, turning to face her.

"When I lived with Bruce, he told me that love was a form of weakness- it was the result of not keeping your heart in check... it was a fleeting emotion that will go away if you give it time." Robin pulled her closer to him, both arms wrapped securely around her. "It wasn't until I met you that I realized he was wrong- that love isn't weakness, but strength of the heart to know who you want to spend your life with and that you would do anything for that person... I-- I--" Robin took a deep breath, steadying himself as he studied the girls face. "I love you Star... and I always will."

"... I love you too, Robin" Star whispered into his ear.

Robin turned his head, brushing their lips together before pulling away to see her reaction.

Star smiled at him, leaning in to connect her lips with his once more. Robin pulled his arms reluctantly from her waist, placing them behind her head to lace his fingers in her hair. Star stifled a giggle as she parted her lips to allow his tongue passage into her mouth. She pulled away after a moment to breathe. Robin wrapped her in a tight hug before he spoke again.

"No matter what we're up against, Star. I want you to know that I love you... and always will."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

fin!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
